In his kiss
by Snowpixie81
Summary: JackWill! How do you know if the one you love, truly loves you back. Sappiness alert


All right folks. First time writing a "Pirates of the Caribbean" fic, so please be gentle. This idea was hopping around in my brain for so long, that I just had to put it down. It's based on a song by Cher "Shoop Shoop Song". The lyrics you'll find at the end. So, read, review and enjoy ^_^.  
  
Title: In his kiss.  
  
Pairing: Jack/Will, Will/Jack  
  
Rated: R, for sexual undertones ^_~  
  
Warnings: Extreme OOC on Will's part. Fluff. Sap. Humor, ummm, sort of -_-; Will's point of view.  
  
Summary: Will thinking about Jack, and what they've been through together. How does he know that Jack truly loves him?  
  
Disclaimer: All of it belongs to the wonderful people up at Disney. None of it is mine, except for the plot and my own twisted imagination.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I watched him as he swayed around the place. The ever-present beads tinkled and flew in the air with his every move. His seemingly drunken yet incredibly agile gait never failed to mesmerize me. I love watching him walk. I love watching him steer the Black Pearl. I love his in your face, invading your personal space attitude. Hell, I just love the man. My friend. My Captain. My lover. Jack Sparrow, or 'Captain' Jack Sparrow as he would prefer to be called.  
  
We had been on sea for nearly four months, and were due for a docking. It came as no surprise that Jack chose to stop at Tortuga, the town that would never make you feel unwanted. It was also to the much joy of the crew, for most of them called it home. Our first stop had been the tavern where Jack had taken me previously. Fortunately, no whores had walked up to Jack and slapped his face. Yet.  
  
Here I am now, watching my captain swagger over to the counter to order his favorite drink. Honestly, if the ocean was made of rum, it would go empty in a matter of days. I watched as a few of the locals recognized my Jack and waved their hands in greeting. Jack flashed them his trade mark gold- toothed grin as he proceeded to enjoy his rum.  
  
Wait a minute, 'my Jack'. When did I become so possessive of Jack that I started thinking him as my property? Hell, how did I fell so deeply in love with a man, and a pirate no less, that I cannot bring myself to love another? My own thoughts scare me. I have never felt this strongly for anyone ever before. No even Elizabeth. And I was pretty sure she was the one. You know, 'the one'.  
  
I know I was attracted to Jack ever since I fought him at the smithy. But at that time, I had perceived that attraction as intense loathing for pirates. And now when I look back on that, I can't help but laugh at myself. How could I have believed myself into thinking that I hated pirates? When I gave no second thought to breaking one out of the prison, and going with him on a grand adventure to save Elizabeth.  
  
I shook my head slightly and looked over at the bar. Jack was now joined by Mr. Gibbs and they were both chatting animatedly. I looked at Jack's hands which moved around him with every word he spoke. Sometimes I think that Jack can easily get his point across without having to say a single word. I watched his mouth move as he spoke and looked at the glints of gold that flashed from time to time. That mouth, which has given me so much pleasure behind the closed doors of our cabin. Every night it drove me crazy as it brought me to new heights to pure ecstasy. Only Jack can make me all hot and bothered just by letting me stare at his mouth.  
  
I have to suppress a groan of pleasure as I thought back over last night. Jack had been in a particularly playful mood and had given me quite a few markings. The way his mouth had latched onto my skin and suckled at me ...... I believe the entire crew had heard my screams of pleasure. Thank God I had let my hair, which had grown past my shoulders, down today. Otherwise the crew would surely have seen the lovely artwork displayed all over my neck and chest by their beloved Captain. They would have laughed until cows come home. And my ability to blush easily isn't very helpful either.  
  
I looked up again at Jack and noticed his intense dark eyes fixed upon mine. At the contact, he smiled at me. Not the smirk that he usually offers his crew, or the wide-eyed grin that graces his face when he hears that there is a loaded merchant ship nearby. A real, genuine, beautiful smile that he saves just for me. I smiled back at him. I really love that man. I know I love him to the point of dying for him, but does he feel the same way? I mean I know he cares for me a great deal otherwise we wouldn't be together. But does he care for me enough to devote his whole being just to me? There are hints that indicate that the man is head over heels for me, but how do I really know?  
  
I looked around in the tavern. There are men, pirates and otherwise, getting blissfully pissed drunk. Whores and wenches, half spilling out of their dresses, going in and out of the hustle and bustle. There are at least three fights that have already been broken out. Tortuga is .... well ..... Tortuga. Although it's a dark, disgusting and raunchy town, it strangely has its own charm. After taking in my surrounding, my eyes came back to rest on the one who had been occupying my thoughts as of late. Jack had gone back to discussing whatever it was he was discussing with Mr. Gibbs. I didn't care for what they were talking about, as long as I get to look at the man, I'm content. I think the whole world had figured that I was in love with Jack long before I did. And the very first person to give me a push in that direction was my own childhood friend, Eilzabeth.  
  
:Flashback.  
  
"No. He's pirate."  
  
Elizabeth said and I leaned forward to claim her mouth. I could easily hear the disapproving snort from her father in the background. When we broke apart, Elizabeth and I were the only ones left standing on the fort.  
  
"Go. Now." Elizabeth said hurriedly. "Before Norrington changes his mind."  
  
I looked at her with concern.  
  
"Are you sure about this Elizabeth. I don't want to leave you here like this."  
  
"Oh Will." She sighed exasperatedly. "Stop worrying about me. We have already discussed this. We had to put on this farce so no one will notice you leaving with him." She wound her hand in the air, much like Jack. "And I know for a fact that Norrington will not have waited even a second before coming after you."  
  
"But Elizabeth. I'm still not sure...." I tried to argue some more but was interrupted as Elizabeth placed her hand on my mouth.  
  
"Go Will." She said smiling softly. "You don't belong here anymore. The ocean is your true calling now. Plus, you may not know it yet, but you really need him. Go and be with the one your heart truly desires."  
  
'My heart desires?' What the hell was she talking about? Like a lightening bolt, Jack Sparrow flashed through my mind.  
  
"Elizabeth. No, you must've misunderstood." I tried to plead my case. "You know that I love you." Elizabeth smiled at me again.  
  
"I know that you love me Will, just as I love you. But you're not 'in love' with me. Now hurry, before someone shows up."  
  
Before I could say anything else, Elizabeth gave me a sisterly peck on the cheek, and the next thing I knew, I was hurtling towards the rocky surface of the ocean. Suffice it to say, that I missed the rocks and swam my way over to the grand ship with billowing black sails.  
  
End Flashback:  
  
I broke out of my thoughts when I felt a particularly soft and supple body pressing into mine. I looked down and saw a large, bit-bosomed whore, leaning into me rather flirtatiously. I tired to push her off but she didn't take the hint and pressed into me some more. I looked around for Jack rather apprehensively. If there was anything worse then a drunk Jack Sparrow, was a jealous Jack Sparrow. I didn't want him to make a scene here as he had on the Pearl about a week ago. But ... umm ... that is a story for another day. Thankfully, Jack was not present at the moment.  
  
"Come on Baby. I can make it worth your while." The persistent whore spoke with a drunken slur. I suppressed a groan  
  
"Madam." I grabbed her by the shoulders and held her at arm's length. "I said No. there are other people in this place who would certainly love your company tonight. Why don't you go and offer it to them?"  
  
I said as politely as I could. Call it my upbringing, but I can never bring myself to be rude to a woman, even a whore. The woman shrugged my hands off.  
  
"Peh." She scoffed at me. "You wouldn't be able to handle me anyway." She spat and trudged away. Whew.  
  
I was getting tired of standing on the side so I leaned against the wall and folded my arms over my chest. I am still a bit surprised at Jack's decision to make me his first mate. I mean I know I'm good with swords and stuff, but what the hell did I know about steering a ship. But I guess helping Jack break out of jail, commandeering a ship with him, helping him defeat his worst enemy, and saving his life was incentive enough for him to trust me with that important position.  
  
Anamaria had graciously stepped aside as first mate. I believe her exact words to me were ......  
  
"May the Gods above give you enough strength and patience to deal with this mad man, Mr. Turner."  
  
Jack had smiled rather broadly at that. She had walked up to him and whispered something in his ears. It was too low for me to pick up but I was surprised by Jack's reaction. The manic grin had disappeared and his face had taken on a much serious look. He glanced at me and then nodded at Anamaria.  
  
At that time, Jack and I hadn't been together. And since I was a novice at this whole pirate business, Jack had made it his own responsibility to show me the ropes. Literally speaking of course. I believe it was that time when the attraction truly started making surface. I started to notice that I like being in Jack's company more than anyone else's. I felt my heart- beat increase whenever he came close to me to explain about something. And whenever Jack spoke to me, instead of listening to his words, I found myself staring at his mouth, and how perfectly it would fit against mine.  
  
To top it all off, the crew weren't being entirely helpful either. Don't get me wrong, they had all accepted me into their little family as a member of their own. Everyone of them were willing to help me out, should I need it. But no one got the chance though since Jack was always there.  
  
I believe the whole crew, including Mr. Cotton's parrot knew that there was more between Jack and myself then mere friendship. I probably would have acted upon my attraction, if I had gotten any clues that he was interested. Of course he was always there, teaching me how to tie the sails, or raise the mast, or whatever, and of course whenever he spoke, he leaned in towards my personal space and spoke with a sexy drawl. The only problem was, he was like this with everyone on the ship. How would I know that the way he stared intensely into my eyes was because he felt something for me, and not his usual style?  
  
With Jack and I dancing in circles around each other, everyone on the ship had had enough. They decided to take action, since I wasn't doing anything at all. That was the time they started getting on my nerves. Whenever Jack was teaching me about something, one crew member or another would walk past, either loudly clearing their throat or giving a cough. But none of that matched Anamaria's teasing ways. She didn't every try to conceal it with falseness. Whenever Jack and I would be together, she would smile at us significantly and wriggle her eyebrows. And when I would look at her with a clueless expression, she would roll her eyes and shake her head. I didn't understand what everyone's problem was. Couldn't they see that there was nothing going on between Jack and myself?  
  
But that's also not to say that I hadn't had any close calls. I had no idea that my body would respond so strongly to Jack Sparrow's touch, until that one fine day.  
  
The wind was particularly wild that day, blowing furiously in all directions. I was trying to tie the ropes to the sail but it kept slipping out of my hands. Plus, it had tangled up with the other ropes further up and no matter how hard I tugged, it kept resisting. I was about to give it another hard pull when I suddenly found myself encircled in a pair of strong arms.  
  
"Not like that, Mr. Turner." Jack's voice spoke right into my ear.  
  
I was so startled that I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned my head and found myself painstakingly close to a pair of dark chocolate-brown eyes.  
  
"Jack! You scared the hell out of me."  
  
I said a little breathlessly, turning my head away. I was afraid to stare too long at him at this close proximity. I may even forget that the man has no feelings for me whatsoever, and do something drastic like kissing the daylights out of him.  
  
I heard, along with felt, Jack chuckle slightly behind me. His breath brushed against my ears as his chest vibrated against my back.  
  
"No need to be afraid son, it's only ole' Jack." He said in that same sexy tone that always sent shivers down my spine. "Here, let me show you the proper way."  
  
To my intense horror, he placed both his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"You're holding it wrong. Lift your right arm over your head like so."  
  
He slid his hands down my arms and held them by the elbows. He then moved his right hand over to my wrist and lifted my arm up. I had goosebumps going all the way down to my toes, and my heart felt ready to burst out of the rib cage. Jack Sparrow was standing flush against my back, practically holding me in his arms. All the blood rushed out of my head and went to my neither regions as my body went rigid with tension. Despite the cool wind, I was feeling very hot. I just hoped Jack wouldn't notice the sudden change in my posture.  
  
If that wasn't torture enough as is, Jack covered my hand, the one holding the rope, with his larger, warmer one, and gave a hard jerk. That was so unexpected that I lost my footing and fell against his hard, tight-muscled chest. Jack placed his left arm around my middle to hold me steady.  
  
"Whoa. Easy there whelp."  
  
Now I really was encircled in his arms, and by now I was painfully aroused. If Jack had turned me around, he would not only see but feel the evidence of how 'hard' I had fallen for him.  
  
My hand was still in his grasp. And was it my imagination or did Jack actually swiped his thumb over the back of my wrist.  
  
"See. This is how you untangle the rope. You have to grasp it firmly, position it right and then pull as hard as you can." Jack whispered in my ears.  
  
My face was turning redder and redder, and I could feel the steam coming out of my ears. I was about to turn around and pull him in a desperate kiss when a loud whistle broke that resolve.  
  
Both Jack and I turned at the source of the sound and found Anamaria grinning mischievously at us.  
  
"Woo hoo. Look at you two, getting all cozy up there."  
  
Jack dropped his arm from around my waist and stepped back. I felt cold shivers at the absence of the warmth that had surrounded me. I glared at Anamaria.  
  
"Hey hey." She held up her hands. "Don't let me stop you two. You guys were looking so cute, making out in public like that."  
  
I was flushed all over and I could feel it. The mental image of Jack and myself 'making out in public' didn't help the situation south of the borders, either.  
  
"We were not making out, Anamaria." I said indignantly. "Jack was showing me how to tie up the sails, the proper way."  
  
"Woo baby. If Jack showed me how to tie the ropes that way, I would've jumped his bones by now. Get the picture?"  
  
'Well, obviously'. I screamed in my head, but decided to stay quiet. Jack looked at me but I couldn't look him in the eyes after what was said, so I carefully averted my gaze. I can only pray that Jack would take my reddened features to be that of anger and not of embarrassment.  
  
"Leave the kid alone, Anamaria." Jack said in a strangely serious voice. Anamaria grew sober and nodded her head.  
  
"Mr. Turner." Jack turned towards me in his usual swaying manner. I had to marvel at the mood swings in that man.  
  
"I would be most obliged if you could join me for dinner tonight. In me cabin."  
  
There were a plethora of butterflies flying around in my stomach. 'Dinner alone with Jack', what else could I ask for.  
  
"Certainly. It would be my pleasure." I tried to sound nonchalant.  
  
He looked at me for a few seconds before turning around and walking off. I went back to finishing up tying the ropes.  
  
"You sir, are so busted." Anamaria said coming up behind me.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
I was really beginning to get irritated with her. She was turning into one of those elder sisterly types who didn't know when to back off.  
  
"Come off it man, it's so obvious." She shrugged her shoulders and leaned on the railing. "Everyone knows how you and Jack are over the moon for each other." She wriggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.  
  
I sighed deeply. Since there was no escaping her, might as well come clean. I folded my arms over the railing and leaned forward.  
  
"I know I like Jack, a lot, Anamaria. Hell, I'd say my feelings run way deeper than mere liking." I turned and looked into her eyes. "But, I don't think that Jack would appreciate me thinking of him that way."  
  
"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised about what it is that Jack actually appreciates about you." She said with a small smile. I raised my eyebrow in question.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Anamaria looked towards the sky and muttered something about 'being cursed' and I think I heard something along the lines of 'stupid, dumb-ass men'.  
  
"Listen Will." She started, as if explaining to a small child, or a stupid dumb-ass man.  
  
"Jack is head-over-heels crazy for you. You would have to be blind not to notice that. I mean, I sure have noticed a big change in his behavior. He laughs a lot more, he's become a bit more tolerable to be around, and he's not a whoremonger anymore." I raised my eyebrows at that. Anamaria ignored me. "And plus, he's quite taken with you, Will. I have 'never' seen him pay this much attention to his previous first mates. Believe me he's captained other ships than the Pearl."  
  
I was still a bit skeptical. Anmaria smiled at me.  
  
"Think about it Will. We all love you very much. You're like a little brother to us. You gave us a chance. You gave the Pearl a chance. Now do us a favor, and give Jack a chance, will ya?" She ruffled my hair affectionately and started walking away.  
  
"Wait." I had to stop her. There was something that had been bothering me for a long time now. She turned and looked at me questioningly.  
  
"What was the thing you said to Jack, the day he made me his first mate?"  
  
She smiled mischievously.  
  
"Oh, I just told him, that if he screwed this up, I'll slap his beard off his face." She said in a casual manner, shrugging her shoulders, before walking away.  
  
"Anamaria." I called to her and she turned around.  
  
"Thank you." That was all I could say. She smiled again, nodded her head and walked away.  
  
*~*~*  
  
That evening, I rummaged through my clothes in hopes of finding some clean ones. But, let's face it. Being out on the sea for months is not exactly sanitary. Thankfully, I came up with a clean white shirt and dark-brown breeches. I donned them on and made my way over to Jack's Cabin.  
  
On my way, I wondered what had gotten into him. He always dined in the kitchen with the rest of the crew. We would eat dinner, drink our fill of rum and whiskey and basically talk about which ship we were going to pillage and plunder next.  
  
When I walked up to the cabin door, I saw Mr. Cotton exiting. He gave me a small smile as he walked past.  
  
"Wind in your sails. Wind in your sails." Piped up Mr. Cotton's parrot from his perch at his shoulders. 'O.K so even the bird's in on this.' I shook my head and entered.  
  
Jack himself was dressed a bit more casually. He was wearing dark grey breeches and an open-neck white shirt. His bandana and beads were set firmly upon his head. He was holding a tall bottle and two glasses in his hands. He smiled widely as I came in.  
  
"Will, my boy. There ye be."  
  
He motioned with his hands for me to sit down. I took a seat on the table already set for two.  
  
Jack poured the dark liquid in the glasses and held one out to me. Since I knew the kinds of drinks Jack liked to indulge in, I was a bit hesitant.  
  
"Go on boy." Jack pushed the glass towards me. "T 'is nothing but the finest wine we looted off the ship headed for England."  
  
Well, since it was wine and not that vile drink, I decided to accept. I took a few sips to allow the rich, aged ale fill my mouth with its taste. Jack gulped down his glass in a few swallows and sat down in front of me. O.K something had to give.  
  
"Why so formal today, Jack?"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at me as he picked up a piece of bread.  
  
"Just didn't feel like dining with anyone tonight. Present company excluded, of course."  
  
I smiled at him and nodded my head. I poured some stew in my plate, and we ate in comfortable silence for a while. Once the hunger was satiated, we refilled our glasses with the wine.  
  
"Come Will," Jack said standing up. "Let's go up on the helm. It's a beautiful night, and it'd be a shame to waste it."  
  
Holding our glasses, we both made our way over to the upper-decks. Mr. Gibbs was there looking over the wheel, but since it was a quiet peaceful night, there wasn't much need of steering the ship.  
  
I leaned against the rail as Jack took his place by the wheel. I looked over the vast, serene ocean. The moonlight reflecting off the surface of the water, gave it and ethereal, bright silvery look. I was still thinking about why Jack decided to dine with just me tonight. But if there's one thing I've learned about Jack Sparrow is that he not only works on instincts, he also works on whims.  
  
It really was a quiet night. All the crew was below deck, either having their dinner or getting drunk. So, it was just the two of us there.  
  
"Will." Jack said softly coming up behind me and leaning against the railing next to me.  
  
"Are you ..... are you happy here? On the Pearl? With us?" He asked, while his gaze caressed the vast, beautiful ocean.  
  
"Of course I'm happy here, Jack." I replied. "I haven't been truly happy until I came aboard the Pearl." I turned my head and looked at him. "Why would you ask me something like that?"  
  
Jack turned towards me.  
  
"Well, I noticed that the crew has been bothering you a lot lately. They've been making silly jokes and I just want to make sure that they're not bugging you too much."  
  
I had to smile at Jack's concern. He was such a softy at heart.  
  
"I'm perfectly O.K with it Jack. Guys will be guys, you know. Plus I don't mind because it shows that have truly accepted me as their own."  
  
Jack flashed me his gold-toothed grin.  
  
"Well, if someone ever give you any real trouble, you let ole' Jack know, and that scallywag will walk the plank, savvy?"  
  
I took a large gulp of my wine and nodded my head. Jack turned and looked at me again, and gave a small chuckle.  
  
"What?" I asked indignantly.  
  
"You've got some ..... here." He motioned with his finger over his upper lip.  
  
"What?" I had no idea what he meant.  
  
Jack laughed softly again and moved his hand to my face.  
  
"Here. Allow me."  
  
He grabbed my face by the chin and with his thumb he swiped at my upper lip. My skin tingled at the contact and I'm sure Jack could easily hear the loud pounding of my heart. He was staring intently at my lips. He then blinked his eyes and looked up.  
  
"You had a bit of wine, there. I got it."  
  
I could only stare at him. I noticed that he hadn't let go of my face yet. My breathing was getting ragged. And then, I felt Jack's thumb caressing my bottom lip, agonizingly slow. I groaned in the back of my throat and closed my eyes. I couldn't look at him anymore. This sensation was driving me crazy.  
  
And then I felt a slight pressure on my lips. My eyes snapped open and found Jack's face really up close, with his eyes closed. He was kissing me. Well, I would say it was more of a touching of the lips than an actual kiss, but who am I to worry about details. Jack was kissing me!  
  
After a few seconds he pulled away and opened his eyes. He carefully looked at my face. I imagine what I would have looked like to him. Mouth hanging open, flushed features, and a dopey wide-eyed expression.  
  
"William. I'm so sorry." Jack immediately took my silence as reject. "I shouldn't have done that. But I just couldn't resist mate. You were standing there, with that look and I ......."  
  
That was it. My stony resolve broke away into a million pieces. My wine glass slipped out of my grasp, as my hand shot out and grabbed Jack by the back of his head. I pulled him in and sealed our lips together in a proper kiss. I think I must've surprised him because he gasped against my mouth. I took the opportunity and thrust my tongue into his mouth and thoroughly explored his warm cavern. I couldn't believe how bold I was being at that moment. But I had shut down my brain and allowed my body to do the talking. I was immensely pleased when I felt Jack slip his arms around my waist and brought me flush against his hard body. He then tilted his head and deepened the kiss.  
  
Jack's hair beads tickled against the side of my face as we stood there exploring each other's mouth. After what felt like a lifetime, we pulled apart. Both of us were breathing heavily. I lowered my forehead against his and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"You talk too much Jack."  
  
I knew I was supporting a stupid, goofy looking grin and I didn't care. Jack's eyes were bright and smiling. He himself was supporting a healthy flush by now.  
  
"Well then, I need to learn more languages and practice them if this is the way you would shut me up every time, eh."  
  
Jack whispered against my moistened lips, and then leaned forward and kissed me again. At first he softly nipped at my lips. He gave me a few soft kisses, where he would pull away, kiss me, and then pull away again. He then fitted his lips against mine and swiped his tongue over my lower lip. Instead of slipping it in my mouth, which I was waiting and hoping for, he pulled away again and dropped a soft kiss at the corner of my mouth. He was driving me over the edge with his teasing. All the blood was rushing through my system and pounding against my lower regions. Jack claimed my mouth once again and this time he thrust his tongue inside. I eagerly accepted the invasive appendage and sucked on it greedily. My own tongue was enveloped around his, as our mouths battled for dominance. A few seconds later, Jack pulled away. I couldn't help but whimper at the loss. In the short amount of time, I had become terribly addicted to Jack's taste and couldn't wait to have some more. I reached up to him but Jack pulled away smiling down at me.  
  
"Jaaack."  
  
I whined and reached for him again. He dropped a short kiss on my forehead.  
  
"Not here whelp." He said. "Although I would love to take you right here at the helm, but I want you away from prying eyes. I don't want anyone to gaze upon what belongs to me now."  
  
He said in his deep sexy tone, which was huskier at the moment, and looked down the length of my body. A shiver went down my spine at his close scrutiny.  
  
"Come."  
  
Jack grabbed be by my upper arm and dragged me away to his cabin.  
  
Well, what happened next is history. Suffice it to say, Jack rocked my world. He turned me inside out. He lavished and caressed me with his loving touches all night long, and many many more after that. I know that in the throes of passion, I had yelled out 'I love you' to him several times, but Jack had never uttered those words. The most I got out of him was, him screaming my name whenever he reached climax. But, I'm O.K with it. Even if Jack doesn't say it with words, his actions speak louder. I know he cares deeply for me.  
  
I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice when someone came up and stood right behind me. I got startled when they slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me back harshly against a hard chest.  
  
"I am filled with murderous rage right now." A deep, throaty voice whispered in my ear. "I want to know who it is that is occupying your thoughts that have you so deeply involved. Tell me the name so I can go and kill them."  
  
I swallowed hard. See what I meant by a 'Jealous Jack Sparrow'.  
  
"I wasn't thinking about something important. Just this and that."  
  
I said in an off-handed manner. Jack spun me around in his embrace so that I was facing him.  
  
"Is that so?" He lowered his eyelashes. "You should know better than that Mr. Tuner to lie to me."  
  
I rolled my eyes at him and he tightened his embrace. Our chests were now brushing against each other.  
  
"All right, fine. I was thinking about you. There. You happy now."  
  
"Ecstatic."  
  
Jack said as he leaned down and kissed me softly on the mouth. He then trailed a path of short butterfly kisses across my cheek down to my ear and bit down on my earlobe.  
  
"So. What exactly were those thoughts about?"  
  
He nibbled his way down to my neck and sucked on the juncture between my neck and shoulders. My breath was coming out in short gasps.  
  
"I .... I was thinking ..... oh ..... how much ..... I love you."  
  
Immediately the mouth disappeared from my neck. He grew serious as he looked deep into my eyes as if trying to look down to my very soul. I stared back at him just the same. His kohl-smudged eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled down at me. This was the moment. At this instant I knew that Jack loved me. It was apparent in his smile. In his warm embrace. It was in his eyes which were immensely bright with a liquid shine to them, and were fixed upon mine.  
  
"I love you Jack."  
  
At the look on his face, I made a resolution to say them as often as I can.  
  
"Will. I ......"  
  
I didn't let him finish. I knew what he was going to say. I leaned forwards and captured his luscious mouth, which I had been coveting all night, with my own and tangled our tongues together. I realize now that I don't need any fancy words to tell me how Jack feels for me, when he could do a much better job with his actions.  
  
The way he kissed me took my breath away every time. It was like we were separated from the rest of the world. Jack poured his whole being into me at the connection of our mouths. It was not only a connection of lips, it was also a connection of heart and soul.  
  
We didn't care that we were standing in one of the seediest towns in the Spanish Main, or that we had a million spectators. We just stood there, locked in a passionate embrace. I don't need any other clues to tell me whether Jack loves me. It's right here in this moment. It's in his kiss.  
  
Does he love me? I want to know  
  
How can I tell, if he loves me so?  
  
Is it in his eyes?  
  
Oh no, you'll be deceived  
  
Is it in his sighs?  
  
Oh no, he'll make believe  
  
If you want to know if he loves you so  
  
It's in his kiss  
  
That's where it is  
  
Is it in his face?  
  
Oh no, that's just his charms  
  
In his warm embrace?  
  
Oh no, that's just his arms  
  
If you want to know if he loves you so  
  
It's in his kiss  
  
That's where it is  
  
Hug him and squeeze him tight  
  
Find out what you want to know  
  
If it's love, if it really is  
  
It's there in his kiss  
  
How about the way he acts?  
  
Oh no, that's not the way  
  
And you're not listenin' to all I say  
  
If you wanna know if he loves you so  
  
It's in his kiss  
  
That's where it is  
  
It's in his kiss  
  
That's where it is  
  
Hug him and squeeze him tight  
  
Find out what you want to know  
  
If it's love, if it really is it's there in his kiss  
  
How about the way he acts?  
  
Oh no, that's not the way  
  
And you're not listenin' to all I say  
  
If you wanna know if he loves you so  
  
It's in his kiss  
  
That's where it is  
  
It's in his kiss  
  
That's where it is  
  
THE END !!!  
  
Violet Bunny: *Big shiny eyes* Well, what do you guys think? Be gentle  
*whimpering*  
  
Will: O_o What the hell is this piece of crap? Why the hell would I leave Elizabeth to  
be with him?  
  
Jack: Because, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv.  
  
VB: *big heart-eyes* Yes you are!!  
  
Will: I thought it sucked. Plus people are going to get diabetic with the amount of sappy  
sweetness you put in there. And not to mention the fact blah blah blah.....  
  
VB: *On the side to Jack* How the hell do you shut him up?  
  
Jack: Don't know. *Thinks deeply* Well, there is one way.  
  
VB: *Looks horrifically at the still talking Will* Whatever it is, go for it.  
  
Will: ..... the things you mentioned about ... mmmphhh  
  
*Jack is thoroughly kissing Will, therefore cutting off his tirade*  
  
VB: ^_^ There you have it folks. Please let me know if I should steer clear of this  
fandom, or should I continue. I do have a few other ideas, but I want to see how  
this one will get responses. Please leave a few words telling me your opinions.  
They will be thoroughly appreciated.  
  
*Jack is still making out with Will*  
  
VB: Umm ....... Guys? Can you go that long without oxygen. *Tries to get attention*  
Guys? Hello? Well, I think we've lost 'em. Bye now. 


End file.
